


Welcome

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [16]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linksano is welcomed to the crew of Comicron-One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=978481#t978481).

Linkara came to him first. He was firm and commanding, saying this was a part of the process. Linksano wasn’t sure if he believed it, but when Linkara kissed him and touched him and held him afterward, he didn’t care why. He only cared that his leader accepted him.

Harvey was next, a smirk on his face and a song on his lips. He sang quietly in his ear, dirty, sensual songs that left Linksano breathless and begging. Linksano made a note to seek Harvey’s company more often.

90’s Kid was nervous, excitable, energetic, and Linksano questioned if he was really old enough to be making such an offer. But then the boy was on his knees, his mouth working furiously, and Linksano realized that he must be old enough to have this sort of skill.

The Ninja Style Dancer came silently, took him swiftly, and was gone before Linksano had his breath back. Later, the scientist wondered if it had been a dream. But then he found a piece of black cloth near the bed and concluded that it had happened.

Boffo came last, shy and awkward, and Linksano understood. They didn’t actually do it. They just sat up and talked all night, laughing at corny jokes and occasionally allowing their hands to touch. Linksano was left satisfied at the end, curled up in bed with the clown, simply holding each other.

In their own ways, they welcomed him. And Linksano was glad enough about that.


End file.
